


Ficvember Prompt 05 - Undercover

by Crowley99



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley99/pseuds/Crowley99
Summary: One shot based on the prompt, and plays out as a role reversal.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Ficvember 2020





	Ficvember Prompt 05 - Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar mistakes, glad to be posting it on time for once lol.

Ficvember Prompt 05 – Undercover

Lucifer reached his penthoused dishelved from the day's previous events. He reached into his jacket pocket to get his phone only to find Dan's police badge there. 

He liked to borrow it every now and again, so he figured he'd just hold onto it for the night. It's not like Dan would notice. He turned in for the night, unaware of what was to come the next day.

Lucifer awoke again, in an unfamiliar place. It looked like a small loft bedroom. He headed over to his closet to find bland plain clothes, and a leather jacket. It reminded him of Daniel and his rather monotonous style he's constantly wearing. He searched around the area for anything familiar, at least a half decent suit. He dug deep into the closet to find an old suit still kept in its protective casing. He took it out and put it on as he headed off to the precinct. 

"Good morning detective," Lucifer said as he strolled in wearing a black and white tux, Chloe looked at him with a quizzical look.

"Um, hey, detective. Why are you wearing your wedding suit?" she said, Lucifer raised an eyebrow.  
"I haven't been married. This is the best I could find in my closet this morning, rather unusual, at least it isn't plaid," Lucifer said, he adjusted the cuffs.

"Funny. Where is your badge?" She said, inspecting his suit to see it nowhere, Lucifer looked confused,  
"I haven't got on, is something wrong detective?" he asked, it took a minute to realize but Chloe called him "detective" too.

"Right, you've lost it again. Anyways, I need you to pick up Trixie after school today I'm still working on the Garcia case so I'll be out late. I'll pick her up in the morning. Oh and one more thing, I need to run a background check on Davis and see what you can find out," she said, handing Lucifer the file. 

"Shouldn't you be asking Dan to do this?" Lucifer asked, Chloe laughed.  
"You want me to ask Dan? Really? I wouldn't let him touch this case with a ten foot pole" she said, Chloe headed off to the interrogation room with a folder in hand. Lucifer was dumbfounded by the task given to him. Just then Dan strolled into the precinct, flask in hand with a fine light blue suit on.

"Ah Detective Douche, where's the detective? She called for me" Dan said as he approached Lucifer, Lucifer looked back at him flabbergasted.  
"What did you just call me?" he said, Dan smirked.

"Detective Douche, that is your name isn't it? You cease to amaze me at your idiocy Lucifer," Dan said, Lucifer seemed confused by this. He'd never heard Dan talk this way to him, he was always so, vanilla when it came to insults. Lucifer scoffed at his remark.  
"She's in the interrogation room, dick" Lucifer said back, Dan sauntered off to go be with Chloe. Lucifer couldn't help himself, so he decided to head over there too and spectate. 

He watched on from the one-way glass as Dan sat down beside Chloe.  
“Witnesses saw you there at the scene Williams, unless you've got something you need to tell us,” Chloe said, pushing forward a picture she has of him placed at the scene.

“Not without my lawyer,” he said, Chloe turned to Dan and nodded. Dan got up from his seat, and sat down in front of Williams.

“Now, now Mr. Williams, no need to jump to getting a lawyer involved. All we want to know is why you were there. Was it money that you wanted from Garcia? Hmm? Oh or was it an affair gone wry? Come on, you can tell me. You know you want to. So go on tell me, what is it that you desire?” Dan said, staring into William's eyes. 

Lucifer watched on in abject horror. Not only was Dan stealing his thing with the detective, now he has his mojo? Lucifer left the room and stormed into the interrogation room.  
“Don't answer that! Dan, a word, now” Lucifer said, Dan turned to him rather irritated. Chloe looked on to Lucifer like she was about to tear his head off. 

"What is the problem, douche? Am I stealing your thunder?" Dan asked, he crossed his arms.  
"Yes you are! First you steal the detective from me and now you steal my mojo!" Lucifer shouted, Dan scoffed at his remark

"Your detective? You two divorced that has nothing to do with me. And I haven't stolen anything from you, especially not my-wait hold on how do you know about my mojo?" Dan asked, Lucifer still fumed with rage.

"Because it's mine! I draw out people desires not you-you wannabe. If I was still in hell I'd know exactly how to punish you for this abhorrent transgression," Lucifer said, Dan looked at him confused.

"Last time I checked, I'm still the devil. So how exactly would you be the one to punish the lord of hell?" Dan said, Lucifer looked at him like he'd finally figured it out.  
"You're the devil? _You're the devil_. You? Identity theft isn't a joke Daniel. How could _you_ possibly in all millennia be _the devil_ " Lucifer asked, Dan smirked. Lucifer saw, as Dan flashed his devil face at him. Lucifer stood there completely frozen. Not in terror, but in utter disbelief. 

"You-how-what?" Lucifer said, Dan smiled.  
"Does that answer your question? Now, can I go back to work?" Dan asked, Lucifer slowly nodded.  
"Oh dad, what have you done?" Lucifer said, looking up as if he was expecting a response. 

\---------At Dr. Linda Martin's ----------------  
"Oh Linda, I really, really need to talk to you. It's important" Lucifer said as he barged into the room. Linda got up to greet him, with a concerned look on her face.  
"Of course, please sit. What seems to be the problem," Linda asked, Lucifer sat down on the couch, pouring himself a glass of water as well to calm down. 

"Dan's stolen my identity and I have no idea how," Lucifer said, Linda took a minute to process what he said.  
"I see, and why do you say that?" she asked, Lucifer took a deep breath.

"When I got up this morning I was in another place, I-I got dressed in clothes I know weren't mine. And then I got to work, the detective she-she was acting strange," Lucifer said, Linda nodded along.  
"What was strange about Chloe's behaviour?" Linda asked, 

"She-she treats me like I'm Dan. That-that Trixie is our kid and that I'm a detective. But I'm not! I'm Lucifer bloody Morningstar! I'm the devil" Lucifer said, Linda raised an eyebrow, then took another moment to process what he was saying. 

"He showed you his face didn't he?" Linda asked, Lucifer raised an eyebrow.  
"What?" he asked,

"Dan, he showed you his devil face didn't he?" Linda said, she adjusted her posture to cross her legs.  
"Well yes, but it's not about that. Dan stole my face. _I'm_ the devil not him!" Lucifer said, Linda paused for a moment. 

"I understand, its a lot to take in and get used to but it's okay if you're scared," Linda said, Lucifer got a bit annoyed.  
"That's not what I'm saying Linda, it's like we-we've oh," Lucifer said, Linda looked inquisitively at him as he paused.

"We've what- what were you going to say?" she asked, Lucifer got up from the couch and headed for the door.  
"Like we've swapped places," Lucifer said as he headed out the door to find his so-called "imposter".


End file.
